User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Nostalgia Tournament: Omnimon (Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!) vs Godzilla (Godzilla: the series)
Omnimon: The DNA Digivolved Mega Digimon form of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon who saved the world from a Nuclear Strike by destroying the digimon Diaboromon and his army of clones on the internet. VS. Godzilla: The only surviving offspring of the first Godzilla that attacked New York City in 1998 who fights on the side of the humans battling other mutated monsters. WHO IS DEADLIEST! Weapons/Powers/Abilities Battle Notes Battleground ''' *Japan: Highton View Terrace the home of the Digidestined Battleground Note: The Battle will be in the hometown of the Digidestined. Battleground Prolouge: Godzilla has gone on a rampage and word is that he is heading to the hometown of the Digidestined. The Digidestined contact Gemini for help but Gemini will only be able to send Agumon and Gabumon through to the Real World to help the Digidestined battle Godzilla. Warrior Notes '''Omnimon: This is the Omnimon from the Digimon Adventure Movie not the Royal Knight one. Godzilla: This is not the Godzilla from the movies and such doesn't have the powers and abilities the Movie one has. Clips of the Warriors in action X-Factors Omnimon-Godzilla Scale of 0-100 94 Combat Experience 95 EDGE Godzilla: While both have foughten tough foes Godzilla has been fighting on a daily basis where as Omnimon has been called into action only two times and both were to fight against Diaboromon and both times fighting him were tough. 96 Powers/Abilities/Weapons 92 EDGE Omnimon: While Godzilla has the healing ability his only powerful attack is the Radioactive Fire. Omnimon's Supreme Cannon on the other hand will be enough to handle Godzilla and thanks to his speed Godzilla will have a hard time trying to hit Omnimon with his tail and bite down on him with his teeth where Omnimon will be able to hit Godzilla multiple times with the Transcendent Sword and his other attack. 89 Size Advantage 79 EDGE Omnimon: While Godzilla is bigger then Omnimon that just makes him a bigger target for Omnimon to hit. While Omnimon is smaller then Godzilla that will help him to his advantage (as seen in video clip of Godzilla) Godzilla has a hard time trying to hit things smaller and faster then him. And if Godzilla tries to bite down on him or tries to eat Omnimon then Omnimon will be small enough to avoid the teeth and he could casue damage to Godzilla from the inside. 95 Speed/Agility 85 EDGE Omnimon: Omnimon is able to move more faster then Godzilla who isn't very fast. As the only time Godzilla will move faster is if he's in water. 98 Endurance 99 EDGE Godzilla: Godzilla never stops moving and never seems to tire out. Digimon are known to de-digivolve of they loose to much energy (which only happens if they haven't eaten anything for a long time.) 95 Intelligence 87 EDGE Omnimon: While Godzilla is smart enough to tell friend from foe that's where his intelligence ends as he almost all the time needs help from his friends of HEAT to defeat a monster since he doens't know how. Personal Weapons/Powers/Ability Edges Close Range: Omnimon-'The teeth won't be much devistating as the Transcedent Sword as Omnimon will be able to strike Godzilla from every direction that and because of Omnimon's small size Godzilla might miss with the teeth or just eat him whole. However that will also bring Omnimon an advantage being eaten whole as then he would be able to kill Godzilla from the inside out. '''Mid Range: Godzilla-'''While Omnimon's attack will have the range it might not have the damage ability as while it can freeze Godzilla the incinerating part will not work that well. Godzilla's tail if it can hit Omnimon will probably send Omnimon flying through a couple of buildings which will be more damage then Omnimon's attack. '''Special: Omnimon-'''While both attacks are the most powerful of each Godzilla will have a hard time trying to hit Omnimon with his Radioactive Breath. Omnimon won't have a problem and (as seen in the video clip) Omnimon's Supreme Cannon will be devastating to Godzilla. '''Abilty: Godzilla-'(Since Godzilla is the only one with a ability) Godzilla's healing ability might help him in the battle unless (as said in close range edge) he is attacked from the inside of himself or Omnimon is able to hit Godzilla enough times with his Supreme Cannon. Personal Edge I give my edge to '''Omnimon. Omnimon has the speed, intelligence, and the important X-Factors of Size Advantage and the Better Weapons/Powers on his side to beat Godzilla. The Battle Prolouge In the city of Highton View Terrace in Japan the Japanese Military has arrived and has started evacuating the civillian poulation as news has reached them that the powerful Mutant Lizard Godzilla has gone on a rampage in Japan and is heading that way. At the Home of Tai Kamiya... "Gemini can you hear us?" Tai asks talking through Izzy's laptop trying to talk to Gemini in the DigitalWorld "Yes, yes I can hear you what is it?" Gemini replies "Gemini listen is there any way you could send the Digimon over to our world we got a huge mutant lizard coming to destroy our town and we might need our Digimon to defend it." Tai asks "Unfortunetly the Digi portal has lost a lot of power and I might have enough powerf to send only two Digimon over." Geminis says "Two ah man now what?" Tai says "Well Tai if I can suggest, I suggest Agumon and Gabumon they might be the only strongest of all out of the others." Izzy says "I agree they might stand a better chance especially if they DNA Digivolve to Omnimon." Matt says "Hmmm alright Gemini when can Agumon and Gabumon get here?" Tai asks "I... get..." Gemini tries to talk but soon the connection is lost and the Digidestined hear the sound of large footsteps and run outside. The Digidestined look in horror as before them stands the mutant lizard Godzilla who roars. Two Japanese Military troops run up to the kids and tell them to get to safety and just then the Japanese Military opens fire on Godzilla with their weapons. The Japanese military shoot Godzilla with everything they got but with no effect. Godzilla begins to breath his Radioactive fire decimating the Japanese Military. The Digidestined run for cover and get under a destroyed building as the battle outside rages all around them. Just as it seems Godzilla is about to win the sky goes dark and a strange portal above the sky opens up and the Digidestined look to to notice it's the Digi portal and coming through it are the Digimon Agumon and Gabumon. "Agumon!" Tai says "Gabumon!" Matt says The two friends run and greet their Digimon "You guys don't think we were going to miss out on this fun did you." Agumon says "We would never abandon you guys no matter what." Gabumon says Godzilla then roars into the air and the Digidestined and Digimon turn to face Godzilla. "Alright you guys ready?" Tai asks Agumon and Gabumon nod their heads and Tai and Matt take out their Digivices "Alright you guys listen from what we've heard this Godzilla is really powerful you going to need to become Omnimon." Tai says WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon nod their heads and fly to the sky "WarGreymon... MetalGarurumon... DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO!!! OMNIMON!!!!" The sky glows bright as before Godzilla stands the mighty Digimon Omnimon. Godzilla roars at Omnimon who stands prepared to fight. "Another Monster shoot it!" A Japanese soldier yells "No don't shoot it he's on our side!" Tai yells at the soldiers "You better be right kid. Man Stand down, nothing more we can do but watch and hope." The Japanese soldier says The Battle Godzilla makes the first move and charges towards Omnimon "Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon yells and out of the WarGreymon head sheaths the Transcendent Sword. Omnimon flies towards Godzilla and flies to Godzilla's left and drags his sword through Godzilla's skin until ending at the tail. Godzilla roars in pain and looks towards Omnimon, but Omnimon notices that the skin of Godzilla begins to somehow regenerate and Godzilla is back to normal. "This is going to be more tougher then we thought." Omnimon says Godzilla shoots Radioactive Fire at Omnimon who just cuts straight down the middle of the fire cutting the fire in two and leaving him unharmed. Godzilla roars in anger and charges at Omnimon again. Meanwhile in the city below... The team of H.E.A.T. lead by Dr. Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos arrives in the city after chaing Godzilla through all of the other cities left in devastation to try and stop Godzilla. "Nick look up there." Elsie says Nick looks up and notices Godzilla and Omnimon fighting. "Is that another Mutant "The Big Guys" fighting?" Randy asks "No that's a Digimon." A strange voice says The team turn to see the Digidestined "A Digi... what" Randy says "Their our friends they aren't mutants their just Digimon." Sora says "Hey I actually heard about these Digimon." Mendel says "You have?" Randy asks "Yeah I was in this city a couple of years ago and that's when I first heard about Digimon." Mendel says "Well whatever these Digimon are and if that's your firend up there then tell him to stop fighting Godzilla." Nick says "What are you crazy that mutant is trying to destroy our city." Joe says "He means you no harm." Nick says "Yeah well tell him that!" Matt says "This isn't Godzilla's fault he's just been acting strangely." Nick says "Well sir I'm sorry but our friends the Digimon are going to have to deal with Godzilla." Tai says "Hah you kids don't know Godzilla like we do and that Digimon thing up there is toast." Randy says "And you don't know Omnimon like we do." Tai says "SUPREME CANNON!!" Omnimon yells and the cannon emerges from the head of MetalGarurumon and he fires it at Godzilla. The blast impacts Godzilla and sends him sliding back crashing through a couple of buildings. Omnimon flies at Godzilla while Godzilla is getting up and notices Omnimon and swings its Tail at Omnimon and hits him through and building and makes him crash into another building. Omnimon gets free just as Godzilla crashes through the building and breaths more Radioactive fire at Omnimon who barely doges it and returns fire with his Supreme Cannon and hits Godzilla again but Godzilla is able to hold its ground this time. Godzilla tries to chomp down on Omnimon with its Teeth but misses and Omnimon drags alongside Godzilla's face with his Transcendent Sword. Once again however Godzilla regenerates his wounds and breaths Radioactive Fire at Omnimon who is unable to dodge it in time and gets blasted back and crashes into a building that crumbles down on top of him. Godzilla breaths more Radioactive Fire at the building to finish off Omnimon but Omnimon flies straight up and fires off a couple shots from his Supreme Cannon with all of the shots hitting Godzilla and consuming him in a big ball of flame. Omnimon stares into the fire thinking it's all over and draws back in the Transcendent Sword and Supreme Cannon and is about to fly to Tai and the other Digidestined when Godzilla emerges from the smoke fully regenerated and catches Omnimon in its mouth. Omnimon however is able to start opening Godzilla's mouth with all of his strength and tries to find a way to escape from Godzilla's mouth "Sorry Godzilla I'm not on the menu tonight. Man what's that smell uhh smells like rotting fish in here." Omnimon says Omnimon then gets an idea. He pushes Godzilla's mouth up but doesn't try and escape and Godzilla closes its mouth on Omnimon and swallows him whole. Godzilla roars in victory "Ok didn't think it was going to end that way but sorry kids looks like "The Big Guy wins" Randy says "Agumon!!" Tai yells "Gabumon!!" Matt yells Elsie shoulders Randy in anger but just then H.E.A.T. and the Digidestined look at Godzilla who begins to act strangely Inside Godzilla's stomach... "Uhh sorry Godzilla like I said we aren't on the meal SUPREME CANNON!!" Omnimon says The Cannon once again emerges and Omnimon starts blasting Godzilla's insides. Godzilla roars in pain and smoke soon starts coming out from Godzilla's mouth. Godzilla starts going crazy knocking into buidling, Godzilla then starts breathing Radioactive fire like crazy but nothing can be done as Omnimon starts blowing up Godzilla from the inside. "SUPREME CANNON!!!" Omnimon yells and fires a shot that travles right to the brain and blows up Godzilla's head. The mighty Mutant lizard falls down with his brains blown to smitherens and dies immediately. Omnimon flies out off Godzilla's blown out head and de-digivolves into Agumon and Gabumon. The Digidestine run to meet the Digimon and thank them meanwhile Nick and the rest of H.E.A.T. mourn over the death of Godzilla. Winner:Omnimon Battles out of 5,000 Omnimon-Godzilla 2,947-2,053 Expert's Opinion Omnimon won because he had the more powerful attacks like the Supreme Cannon that devestated Godzilla who even though had the ability to regenerate didin't have any stronger attacks that would defeat Omnimon. Category:Blog posts